Broken No More?
by ktmms
Summary: This is basically what I want to happen next in the world of Klaine. Spoilers up to "Blame it On the Alcohol" I really wish it wasn't Monday, and I didn't have to go back to Dalton.  Not because it isn't a great school, it's just, well, it's Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Broken No More?

This is basically what I want to happen next in the world of Klaine. Spoilers up to "Blame it On the Alcohol"

Chapter One:Feelings

I really wish it wasn't Monday, and I didn't have to go back to Dalton.

Not because it isn't a great school, it's just, well, it's Blaine.

When I heard him say he was 100% gay to Rachel after kissing her, relief and happiness washed over me. But, unfortunately, it was soon over powered with Anger and worry. I mean, Blaine came to me and said he may have feelings for Rachel! The one openly gay guy in a 3 hour radius of me (whom, I might add, I have a big crush on) says he may like a girl! Did he really expect me not to be angry? I mean, I looked up to him for because of that! He was suppose to be gay and proud and wonderful, not to say that he wants to experiment! I know (thanks to April Rhodes) that experimenting leads to no good things.

Then the worry set in. What was going to happen on Monday, would we go back to normal, be best friends again?_ Hell no_ I thought _I'm not going to let some boy yell at me and act like nothing happen. _But I miss him. Like a lot. But, in all honesty, could I take it anymore? The pulled heart strings, the tears, the hoping, the waiting for nothing? I've already been through it with Finn, and I really, really don't want to go through it again. Why does it always seem that the one person I like could care less for me? And the thing is, it hurts worse with Blaine. When we had that argument, it was 10 times worse then when Karofsky kissed me or Finn yelled at me. I felt, vulnerable, horrible, _broken, _and to me, it seemed like he didn't care.

Well, he was going to care now. He was going to see how I feel.

And there was only one way to do it.

Through song.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: King of Anything

Ohhh and a reminder, I don't own glee

Luckily, throughout the day, I avoided Blaine. At lunch, it got hard, since we usually eat together, but I used lunch to prepare for my song. It would be perfect, expressing everything that I felt the past few days. After lunch, the afternoon classes passed in a blur leading up to Warblers practice. I stopped Wes before going in, asking him if I could do it. It took a little (well, who am I kidding, A LOT) of convincing to get him to agree. Mostly because I wanted to keep the song choice a secret. I couldn't risk him going up to Blaine and telling him.

Since my proposal had taken longer then expected, Wes and I were one of the last to get in. As soon as I walked in, everything went dead silent. _Great _I thought_ Blaine probably told everyone. Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? _With the thought of Blaine on my mind, I searched for him in the crowd of boys. And I saw him, his beautiful eyes glaring at me. For a moment I was hurt, but then I remembered my purpose of being here, that I was somewhat okay with out him.

I hurried to the other side of the room, and sat down in one of the empty spots of the couch.

"Okay everyone. I know we usually start of with a warm up, but a fellow warbler has asked to perform a piece for us. Kurt would you like to come up?" Wes said, with his normal monotone voice.

"Of course," I said, making my way to the piano, "I know we are an acapella group, but since I've told no one about this, I really can't expect you guys to magically know the words like in high school musical." I said with a smile, gaining a few chuckles from the warblers. "Well, this is just a song that kind of, well, completely explains my feeling right now." With that I start to play the piano softly, looking right at Blaine.

_Keep drinking coffee stare me down across the table,_

_ While I look outside._

_ So many things I'd say if only I were able ,but I just keep quiet,_

_ And count the cars that pass by._

This happened all the time, though maybe not l how it's like in the song.

_ You've got opinions man!_

_ Were all entitled to them._

_ But I never asked._

I really didn't need to know that he had some crush on Rachel.

_ So let me thank you for your time,_

_ And try not to waste anymore of mine._

_ And get out of here fast._

Exactly how I felt when he kissed Rachel at the party. Exactly.

_I hate to break it to you babe, but im not drowning._

_ There's no one here save,_

Okay, maybe that wasn't completely true, but he would get the point.

_So who cares, if you disagree? You are not me._

_ Who made you king of anything_

_ So you dare, tell me who to be._

_ Who died, and made you king of anything?_

This is how I feel daily. Who made him ruler of this school? Because it surely wasn't me.

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
Swear you know best_

He seems like he wants to help me but if just hurts me. I look right in Blaine's. Can feel the understanding,_  
But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset_

This would be wonderful to happen, but he's too ignorant to see it.__

I'm not the one who's lost with no direction  
But you'll never see

_You're to busy making maps,_

_With my name in them in all caps._

_You've got the talking down,_

_Just not the listening._

How can he not see that I'm madly in love with him? The way I talk to him, the way I giggle at literally EVERYTHING he says? Is he that blind?

I sing the chorus. Boring my eyes into his. I want him to feel the hurt, but get the sense of my independence.

Coming to the bridge, which meant the most to me I made my glare softer, gentler, letting some of my real emotions out.

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide._

This was basically my life. Trying to make my father my friends, _my Blaine _happy, while I just hurt, but I wouldn't show it. I thought it would end with Blaine, but the pain I got from him hurt the worst. My self control started to falter. I closed my eyes for the rest of the song, softly singing the chorus, keeping the tears in. Dammit! I told my self I wouldn't cry, and here I am holding back tears. Just great.

As I played the last key, the room was silent. I opened my eyes, seeing all the boys either looking at me or the newly open door in shock. Looking around to see who had left, my eyes landed on a flipped over chair in the middle of the room.

_Blaine._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drama Queen

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, this was a tough chapter:/

Oh well! Hope you enjoy it

_Blaine._

It didn't matter who was looking or all the disapproving looks I was getting. I had to get Blaine. I quickly got up and ran to the door, pushing people out the way as I did so.

_Where could have he gone?_ Dalton had a massive campus, and since my eyes were closed for so long, he could be anywhere. Might as well go to our room, he usually goes there if he needs time to think.

Sure enough he was there. I'd expected it. But what I didn't expect was Blaine hastily stuff his clothes in a suit case, his hair a mess, and a scowl on his face.

"What are doing Blaine?" I whispered hesitantly.

"Packing. I'm moving out.", he said with a harsh tone.

"Wait, what?" I said dumbly, with out thinking.

"I told you. I'm moving out. I'll go stay with Wes or something." He said with annoyance. I had to wonder…was he doing this because of the song?

"Was it something I said….or sung…?"

Finally he snapped. He whipped his head around, glaring at me with the dead dark brown eyes.

"You know what Kurt? It is about what you sang. You're such a hypocrite! I tell you I may have feelings for a girl and you go ranting about how you im gay when I don't even know! And you know that statement about bisexuality was below the belt. And yes, I know that I'm completely gay now, but could you just stop being such a drama queen? How about you talk to me before you start singing about how you hate me." He said as he whipped his head back to the suitcase, ending his rant.

"Blaine you knew how I felt about you. And to me, it felt like you had those same feelings back. But what do you do? You go tell me you have feelings for a girl. And not just any girl, _Rachel freaking Berry." _I said with acid in my voice. "And Blaine, I don't hate you. I have, and never will. But that song just expressed how I feel sometimes. At this school, at home, with you. Sometimes I feel like you just mess with me because you know I like you." I said with a softer tone.

"Oh my god Kurt! Why can't you get it? I don't. Like. You. Like. That." He yelled, the words hitting my heart painfully. "You're, you're too much of a drama queen. You always complain about not getting solos, or start crying because some guy kissed you! For god sake Kurt, he just kissed you, get a grip! It was just a stupid kiss! I could never be with you being so melodramatic.", he yelled. The words hit my heart hard. So, the whole time, he thought I was being petty. The tears started to roll down my face as I started talking.

"You know what Blaine? I'm done. For you, kisses may not mean much. But for me, they mean the world. You don't know what its like to have the guy who has bullied and teased and hurt you for years kiss you with out you knowing. And you know what? You don't know anything about me. Sure, I cry and get upset a lot, but did you ever think that there was a real reason I was crying. Maybe it's because I miss my dad giving me advice, maybe I cry because I miss my mom tucking me in at night. Maybe it's because where ever I go, I don't fit in. And maybe, just maybe, it's because the one guy who's gay and I like doesn't like me back. At all. Blaine, you don't know. And you calling me melodramatic shows me that." I said, the tears rolling down my face, "And I am sorry. Not because im being a drama queen or crying, but because I ever spent my time on you. It meant something for me, but I guess not you. I'm done. Get out." I spoke, my calmness slipping away. Blaine starts to walk towards me, a worried face on.

"Wait, Kurt, I didn-", he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't you DARE touch me! Get the hell out. Go be with Wes or someone who you actually care about. I really don't need you or your stupid excuses so just go and don't even think about ever coming back and apologizing, it won't be accepted." I yelled, tears spilling over.

"Wasn't planning on it." He said with acid in his voice, tears flowing down his face.

He grabbed his bag, his blazer, and his wallet.

And with that, he left.

**So how was it? Sorry, I just really, really, REALLY love angst, : )**

**Oh and again, I don't own glee. If I did, it be Darren, Heather, Lea and Chris ALL THE TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Hey Stephen

Hey guys:) Sorry it's been awhile, I had school….but here's Chapter 3, enjoy!

Still don't own glee….darn.

Have you ever felt like everything you thought you knew and loved was ripped away from you?

Well that's how I, Kurt Hummel, feel right now.

How could of I been so stupid? Of course Blaine doesn't like me. No one ever actually likes me. He's amazing and handsome and wonderful and perfect. I never stood a chance, and he made that quite clear.

But the Blaine I had just saw was far from amazing or wonderful or perfect. Very far. I'd always thought of him as my prince or my knight in shining armor, but now he seemed like the antagonist. He had basically, to sum it all up, told me that I was a melodramatic drama queen who hadn't a reason to cry for and that he disliked me.

…..if he only knew.

The days past by painfully fast, until it was time for the next Warblers meeting. Yes, because that's exactly what I need. For Blaine getting to lead the warblers in stupid love songs, that for once, I know, aren't directed towards me. Well this would sure be a dandy meeting.

As I entered the room, all talking seized. What was with these Warblers, did they like making me feel uncomfortable? I felt everyone staring, but just tried to shrug it off.

I sat in the place I sat last, because there was no way in hell I was going to sit next to Blaine.

Wes stood up, took his gavel and hit the table hard, signaling the beginning of the meeting. "Hello everyone, I hope everyone had a good week. To start us off, Blaine Anderson would like to play a piece for us. Blaine, come on up."

Everyone clapped, even me, though it was pitiful. I wasn't going to be immature about this. Blaine smiled at everyone, except me, for which he had a grimace for. Well he's a charmer…

"Hey guys. So this is just a song I wanted to sing, so I guess I will." Blaine said nonchalantly. Soon Taylor swifts "Hey Stephen" started playing from his ipod.

What the hell was he singing that song for? Who the hell was Stephen? I'm probably just over analyzing it, I mean maybe he just likes the song. God his voice is so amazing…I had to stop myself from swooning and remember that I'm angry at him. As the song closed, I clapped graciously, because really, he sang it far better than Taylor. From the back, I heard Trent call out, "So, who's this Stephen you keep singing about?" Oh god, Trent, cant you just shut up? Blaine blushed and tried to wave it off, but the boys kept egging him on. I felt bad for Blaine, it's quite obvious he just sang the song because he felt like it. Then Blaine finally spoke up

"Fine, FINE! I'll tell you. It's for Flint Roberts, my boyfriend. He is definately my real life Stephen."

Wait, what? Boyfriend?

Hope you liked it! Sorry for my chapters being short, and probably not good, but whatever. Reviews make me happy!


End file.
